Dangerous Love
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: "She's dangerous. Her whole family is dangerous. If you want us to stay alive Beck, then stay away from her." Beck Oliver is a werewolf who is in love with the werewolf hunter Jade West. T for sex, violence, and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based of the couple from Teen Wolf. I know I could've wrote it on Teen Wolf fanfiction but...I wanted to do it Bade style. So...**

**Cat as Allison **

**Jade as Kate (obviously) **

**You know who Beck is portraying**

**Andre as Scott**

**Robbie as Chris **

**Tori as Victoria**

**This story will be long until the time that Jade/Kate dies. **

**Enjoy! Oh and, Andre and Cat aren't even alive yet...so yeah. **

_Beck's POV_

She's standing right there at her locker. The beautiful Jade West that I heard everyone was scared of. There was a mystery of why my family despised Jade's family. I walk up to her and introduce myself. "I'm Beck..." I say and put my hand out.

She looks at me with a glare and not so softly shakes my hand. "Jade..." She says. Layla, my sister, comes up, running to me and starts talking.

"Beck, are you going home after school? If you are not, then I need the car keys." I roll my eyes and take the car keys out of my pocket. I hand them to her and start talking to Jade again.

I can tell she was looking at the back of my neck, at the spiral tattoo.

_Jade's POV_

**Flashback **

"**What's this?" I say as my aunt Chloe hands me something. **

"**A necklace...the crossbow stands for werewolf hunter and the 'W' stands for West. It's been in our family's generation for years. 100 years of werewolf hunting." **

"**But werewolves aren't real." I say but she denies the fact. **

"**Yes they are...and you'll believe it when you see it. The only way you can tell a person's a werewolf...is if they have tattooed spiral on the back of their neck or on their shoulder. The spiral stands for Alpha, Beta, Omega." **

**End of Flashback**

He's a werewolf...so everything my aunt said was true. He turns around and I keep looking at his neck. I step toward him and I can tell he notices my crossbow necklace.

I have a plan...I have to pretend to love him. Who cares about the stupid code? People can keep a secret...so can werewolves...IF THEY'RE DEAD.

"So...Beck...how would you like to go out for coffee?"

**What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, others. Here's chapter 2. **

_Jade's POV_

The smell of coffee entered my nose. I sit with Beck at Jet Brew and he starts talking about a full moon and how great it is. I smirk...he is in for a surprise. Soon, he'll realize that full moons are not so great. "Every full moon, my whole family meets up for a reunion at our house." I sip my coffee, heat meeting my tongue. I look at him but keep thinking of which of my werewolf hunting friends in training could help me succeed. I've lost two members of my family...my mom and Aunt Chloe.

I start talking and let him in on everything...except for werewolf hunting. "I lost two members. I hated my mom and...Then she died because something attacked her. Yeah...so...anyway, I'm ready to go." I say getting up and grabbing my bag. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

I get in my car and drive home. Once I get there, I see Kevin's car. He's one of my friends and a werewolf hunter in training. I run in and head to the garage. "Kevin, I gotta tell you something." He turns around and I can tell he really wants to hear this.

"I found a werewolf. I have a plan on how to kill the werewolf family. I'm 'dating' him and you can do the same with his sister who is your crush...what's her name? Kayla?"

"Layla..." Kevin corrects me as I sit down and play darts.

"Whatever..." I say. Robbie comes in and starts telling me something.

"Jade, dad wants you to drop this over to a family called...the Olivers. It's somewhere in the woods." I glance at a box in Robbie's hand. I grab it and say, "Fine. I'll drop it off."

I walk to my car and wait till Robbie goes in to say, "Kevin, are you coming?" He nods and runs to the car. He gets in and I start the car. I pull out and head for the woods.

"We can look around. I can talk to Layla while you talk to Beck." Kevin says. I roll my eyes and look at him.

"Dude, you're totally love struck." I tease him. He scoffs as we get out. I get out my phone and bring up the werewolf tracker dad downloaded on my phone. It shows us where our spot is and tracks down werewolves. "It wont work. It only works on full moons. I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow." I tell him and we walk back to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade is sitting at her desk in math class when Beck walks up to her. "Hey Jade...how would you like to meet my parents today after school?"

"I would love too." Jade said. Behind her slim smile, she had an evil smirk. Jade started kissing Beck and the teacher came in.

"Okay, class, take a seat, Jade stop kissing Beck and kiss him on your own time."

"Oh I will."

At the end of school, Jade met Beck at his locker. "I'm ready to go." Jade told him as he grabbed her hand. They smiled at each other and walked out to his car.

"Anyway, my whole family from my dad's side is gonna be there and there will be a bunch of kids there."

_Man, I hate kids _Jade thought to herself.

"Cool...but to tell the truth, I don't like kids."

They finally pull up to Beck's house and a child with brown hair and green eyes comes running to Beck. "Becky!"

Beck laughs as he picks her up. "Jade, this is my cousin, Tracey, Tracey, this is Jade."

"Hi!" Tracey greeted her as Beck put her down. His mom comes out and starts talking to Tracey.

"Tracey, come finish your lunch. Beck, who's this?" Talia Oliver walks over to them.

"Mom, meet my..." He looks at Jade. "...girlfriend, Jade."

"Nice to meet you Jade." Talia tells her as she sticks her hand out for Jade to shake. Jade shakes it and they go inside.

It takes a minute for everyone to notice Jade. "Beck, who's this?"

**A warning to the people **

**The good and the evil **

**This is war**

**To the soldier, the civilian**

**The martyr, the victim**

**This is war**

"I'm Jade...Beck's girlfriend." Peter Hale notices Jade's necklace. He tries not to growl when he looks at her. Peter decides he needs to let Beck know about this.

"Beck, can I talk to you over there?" Beck walks to where Peter is standing and Peter silently yells.

"She's a werewolf hunter, she's a West, they hunt-"

"I know what werewolf hunter means. Don't worry, I know she won't want to harm a werewolf...even if it's not my family."

"You don't get it Beck. She's dangerous. Her whole family is dangerous. If you want us to stay alive, Beck, then stay away from her." Peter says before walking away. Beck glares after him and looks at Jade.

"Jade, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jade looks over at him and excuses herself.

"What?" She asks him.

"Promise me you'll never hurt my family."

"I promise. Babe, you can trust me."

**Jade's POV**

Yeah right, like I would ever let mutts like him live. Not in a million years. I hug him and Talia comes in the room. "Jade, you should go home. It's getting late." I realize how much time has passed, and I swear I saw her eyes glow red. It means it is full moon tonight.

I call Kevin as I walk in the dim moonlight home. "I found out where they live so tomorrow, we can go down there and visit. But...don't bring fire supplies. We have to wait at least a year or so."

"Okay. I'll just grow confidence, talk to Layla, and then we can all go to her house."

I say a few more things and then hang up. When I get home, I go to my room and get on the slap.

_Tori Vega is now dating Robbie West _

"Robbie!" Jade yelled and ran out of her room. "Why are you dating that bitch!?" She banged on his door and he opened it.

"She's not a bitch Jade. She's awesome and beautiful." He then slams the door in her face. Jade walks to her room and rolls her eyes. She decides to go to bed.

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Will Beck find out what Jade is planning before she can make a move?**

**Review what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: the chapters before the fire will be kind of mixed emotions...so yeah. **

**Also, Jade will be a bit OCC in this and future chapters.**

**Jade's POV**

I sat on my bed on Saturday morning, playing on my laptop when I got a text from Beck.

_To: Jade_

_From: Beck_

_Hey, want to come over? I and my family really want to see you. _

I text back saying, 'sure' and get up. I grab my bag and my phone then put my laptop in my bag. I walk out of my room and head for the stairs when I see Robbie and Tori kissing in his room. "Please shut the door before I gag." I tell them walking past.

I walk down the steps and walk out of the house. I get my keys out as I walk to my car. Opening the car, I get a call from Beck. "Hey, I'm on my way."

"Okay, um, Tracey and Annabelle are really excited. Tracey wants to know if you'll help her make brownies." He says. I can hear kids shouting and playing in the background and adults talking.

"Sure."

"Also, they want to know if you can stay for dinner. Can you?"

"I guess. I'll have to ask my parents." I say as I drive down the road. I turn the curb and stop at the front area of the woods. I get out and talk to Beck again.

"I'm here."

"Do you remember where to go?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I'm not dumb." I say as I walk into the woods. I walk over lumps and branches on the ground.

I finally reach the Oliver house and knock. "It's open!" I hear Beck's mom call out. I twist the knob and open the door.

"Hi." I greet them and Beck comes over to me, along with Tracey.

"We were gonna start then continue when you got here but Tracey wanted to wait and do the whole thing with you." He told me as we sat in the living room and talked to his family for a while.

"So, Jade, can you tell us more about you?" Beck's mom asked. I clear my throat and start talking.

"I have two brothers and my mom is dead. My dad works mainly at night. My brother's names are Robbie and Willow. I have straight A's and school and one B. I like the color black and I like scissors. I hate ducks and the color yellow." Some of that wasn't the truth. I am a werewolf hunter and I'm not afraid to say it but when I have to get close to a werewolf family in order to kill them, then I'm not gonna say it.

Beck's other cousin, Laura, comes over to me. "Jade, my doll died."

"Your doll died? Why?" Everyone laughed silently, but stopped remembering that Laura was only a kid and I was just playing along.

"I put in the microwave." She says as she sits on Beck's lap. I chuckle and then stand up.

"Jade, can we get started on the brownies?" Tracey asked as she got up. I got up and walked to the kitchen. Everyone walked behind me and sat down in different spots.

I open the pack of the brownies and get a bowl out. I pour it out as I ask Tracey to get the eggs but Talia does for Tracey. "Jade, she can't get the eggs. She's only 6." Talia says as she sits back down.

We begin getting the ingredients out and start cooking.

Once we're done cooking the brownies, we go to the living room and sit down. "What's for supper?" I ask them as we watch TV.

"Spaghetti." Talia says. I nod my head and the timer for the spaghetti goes off. "Time to eat." We all go to the dining room and the 10 people fill the 10 seats and there is one left. I sit by Beck and start cutting the spaghetti.

"Jadey, are you and Beck going to get married?" Trey, on of Beck's 5 year old cousins asks. We laugh and Beck responds, "We'll have to see how our relationship works out."

"Jade, can I talk to you over there for a minute?" Peter asks as he gets up from his chair. I respond and follow him over to the kitchen.

"I know you're a werewolf hunter but I'm trusting you to not hurt my family. Do I make it clear?" he asks.

"Yes. You can trust me." Big mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade's POV**

Beck and I lay on the couch, watching Safe Haven as I play with Sophie using 1 hand. "Jade and Beck, sitting-"

"Really Sophie?" I asks her as she puts her eyes on the screen.

"Yes..." Sophie looks at us and giggles. Beck's mom comes in the room. I realize it's midnight when she tells me, "Jade, you should be home right now. Your dad must be getting worried since it's almost midnight."

"I'm gonna walk her to her car." Beck tells her as we get up and I grab my jacket and my car keys. We walk out after I say goodbye to Talia, Sophie, and Layla.

We walk to my car deep in a conversation that we don't notice when we reached the car. "Oh, my friend Kevin has a crush on Layla. Can he come over tomorrow?" I informally ask him as I unlock my car. He nods and we kiss each other good night but my body wants more. He's so warm.

**Beck's POV**

I head back to the house, deeply in thought. Layla comes up to me and starts mumbling on about a guy she has a crush on. "Layla," I start and put my hand on her shoulder. "Just go tell him you like him or start a conversation with him. That's what I did with Jade and it worked. But tell him that I said if he hurts you, he'll regret it." I continue.

"Okay."

"Who is Kevin anyway?"

"Jade's friend...the one she was talking about. " I stare at her.

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit and really, really mean." I tell her as we walk in. We walk into the living room to see Safe Haven was on hiatus.

"Also...you should be careful. She tells Kevin everything, and whatever she doesn't tell you...she's hiding it from you. Don't be fooled too much, Beck." She says. "Goodnight." She continues. She hugs me and heads upstairs.

I start having second thoughts about what she said.

**Jade's POV**

I pull up to my driveway to see the one and only Vega. She is about to ring the doorbell when she sees me open the garage door. "Hey Jade...um, Robbie invited me over."

"I couldn't care less." I inform her as I get out of the car. I roll my eyes as she continues talking. "Vega, I don't have time for this. Heck, I don't even care if you want to become my brother's wife but I want nothing to do with you or him."

"What about your niece?" I raise my eyebrow and turn to her. "Jade, I'm pregnant...with your niece."

"I don't care. I don't even care about your adolescent pregnancy. It's your fault, not mine so I don't need to hear about it." I say then walk to the garage door. I twist the knob and am welcomed by a cold breeze when I walk in. "Robbie, your idiot girlfriend is here!" I shout in the hall as I take my jacket off.

"I'm not an idiot. Jade, you should respect the people around you. I'm not surprised if you die alone." She walks to the stairs and makes her way to Robbie's room.

"Really! Then explain why I have a boyfriend that will love me forever!" I roll my eyes and get a text message from Beck.

_From: Beck_

_To: Jade_

_Can we talk? I'm right outside._

I walk to the garage door and open it to see Beck leaning on his car. "How do you know where I live?"

"I followed your scent. Layla said you told Kevin everything and that what you don't tell other people. Your telling lies. Jade, I want you to know that whatever you're not telling me, it's okay and I respect you want to keep things from a boyfriend but if it's just me and your family, I'm fine with it."

"Beck, I'm not keeping anything from you." I say. "I'm actually really annoyed right now. My brother's girlfriend is pregnant and they expect me to care...anyway, want to go in and watch T.V?" I ask him as we start walking to the door. If you see me smiling, it's because I'm thinking of doing something evil. If I'm laughing, it's because I've already done it.

I open the door and he hesitantly walks in. What, now there is a CAUTION rule of a werewolf going into a werewolf hunter's house? "Don't worry, no one's home."

He walks in and we walk up stairs. "What about your brother and his girlfriend?"

"They won't hear anything. They're too busy doing something naughty in his room...so yeah." I say as we walk up to my room.

One thing lead to another, but we were smart unlike Rori. We used a condom.

**Tori's POV**

Why is Jade such a bitch? I did absolutely nothing to her. I wake up in Robbie's arms and he starts talking to be about the baby's name.

"What do you want to name the baby?"

I think for a minute. "Caterina Hannah."

"That's a beautiful name." He says getting up. I get up and we both go into the kitchen to see Jade and a guy.

"Hello?" Robbie says confused. They look at us and Jade laughs.

"What up adolescent wrongdoers? Beck and I are mature as we used a condom."

"Ours broke." I defend. I roll my eyes and so does Robbie. Robbie starts yelling at her and Jade blocks out the yelling by starting the blender and stuffing a roll into his mouth. Jade's boyfriend's, I think, phone rings and he starts saying something.

"My mom wants to know if we could watch Sophie, Tracey, and Annabelle while she runs some errands." He says as Jade turns the blender off.

"Sure. Let's go. I'm ready to get away from these idiots anyway." Robbie and I roll our eyes again as they leave.

**In case you were wondering, Tori is 18 and Robbie is 19. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. And if you're a Teen Wolf and Victorious fan, check out my new Teen Wolf and Victorious crossover. I might make an Another World: Victorious style fanfic later on so if you've seen it, let me know who should be who. **

**- Bailey**


	6. Chapter 6

**I felt like I rushed the story by putting the chapter where she kills his family so I'm gonna make it a bit longer or till chapter 20. I will be making an animated movie of this but don't expect the characters to look and sound the same. I have put a trailer up for it. You can go to GoAnimate then search for the user, huntergirl2020. It's titled Trailer for Dangerous Love. I would put links of the stories made out of an animated**

**Beck's POV**

When Jade and I reach the house, we walk in to see mom talking to someone on the phone. When she ends the call, she starts talking to us. "Okay, Sophie, Annabelle, and Tracey are taking a nap and when they wake up, they might be hungry." She says then rushes out. Whatever it is, it must be important.

"So, why do you hate your brother's girlfriend?" I asked as I held Jade's hand when we sat down.

"I just do. She's just annoying and she expects everyone to care. Well newsflash, Vega. Not everyone's gonna care." Jade barked as she watched The Big Bang Theory. I chuckled and planted a kiss on her head.

"Well, what are you gonna do when your niece wants to see you?"

"I don't know. I might just ignore it and never visit. Maybe move to a different house or town and not tell them where."

**Nobody's POV**

Jade knew that it was for that reason and another reason. One that she could not tell him.

Jade looked at the window and then the cries of 3 6 year olds erupted all around the house. Jade and Beck get up and walk up the stairs to a pink room filled with stuff animals and dolls scattered all over the room.

Jade went to Sophie's bed and picked her up. Beck picked up Tracey and Annabelle and they went down stairs to the living room. Peter walked in through the front door with some bad news.

"Beck, I have bad news." Peter sighed and sat beside him. He put his hand on Beck's shoulder as he says, "You're dad got killed earlier." Jade tried to hold her smirk that was trying to break upon her lips. "Your mom had to leave so she could be with him. She tried to save him from the werewolf hunter but... it was too late."

"Wow. Beck, I'm so sorry." Jade lied. "I'm gonna go so your family can mourn in peace." Jade walked out the door after patting Beck's head. She walked to her car and got in. She drove down the road to her house to see that her two other closet friends, Kyle and Brian, were there and so was Vega.

She rolled her eyes once she parked the car and got out. "Why the hell is Vega here?" She asked herself as she unlocked the door and walked in to hear some moaning and saw Kyle and Brian looking uncomfortable as they sat on the couch.

"More, Robbie." She heard Vega moan and threw up a little in her mouth.

"Garage, now." She said and Kyle, Brian, and she went to the garage. They all threw up and then started talking about the plan Jade had.

"So, when are we going to do the fire?"

"Tonight." Jade said as she grabbed a bucket. "It's full moon anyway." Jade stated.

"When?"

"When Kevin gets here." When she mentioned his name, Jade got a call from Kevin.

"Sorry, Jade, but I'm can't do the plan. I'm sick." Kevin informed her.

"It's okay. Bye." Jade hung up then suddenly shouted. "That sicko!" Jade saw Kyle laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You said 'sicko' after he said he was sick."

"Actually, we're not doing it tonight. We're doing it when there is a full moon out. And I think Beck and Layla will be in night school. So..." I walk to the moon calendar. "June 4, 11:12pm." I pronounce with venom.

"You're so evil." Kyle looks at the clock. "I like it." I chuckle.

"Jade, I don't think this is fair. They've been so nice and you're planning to do this? What if one of them escapes the fire and comes back to kill you?"

"I'll handle it! But it'll take time. As a werewolf hunter trainee, you need to realize that." Wow. I am sounding like my father everyday...well, except for the plan to kill the Oliver family.

"I know, but seriously? How old are Beck and Layla?"

"Beck is 16 and Layla is 14."

"They haven't got to experience life with their family yet. And the dreams with their family with them...that'll be crushed to a million pieces if you do this. You don't have to stop. I won't stop you. But at least think about how hurt they will be when this happens."

"I don't care."

"Okay, but at least think about this." Kyle responds softly as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

_**Okay, I'll be nice and put this up tonight. Also, I'll give you a sneak peek of the next few chapters. **_

_6 years later_

_Beck's POV_

_I sit there with my sister, looking at my burnt Uncle Peter. He's been in a coma for 6 years. God, I hate Jade. Jade West. She killed my family. Left Layla and I with nothing but a burnt house. Peter was right; I shouldn't have trusted her. _


End file.
